Avatar: Curse of the Steel Legion
by RazenX
Summary: 200 years after Sozin's Comet, the spirits are leaving the planet and the world is dying. The Metal legion holds the world in a grip of fear, spreading it's corruption. With no avatar, a new group of heroes must rise to save the world. Submit Your OCs!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Hello. This a story set 200 years after the adventures on the show. I need OCs, so please submit, they will all be accepted. This is the prologue, I hope it's not too boring.**

**Avatar: Curse of the Metal Legion**

Prologue

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived in peace. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of the four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years past, and two water tribe children, Katara and Sokka, discovered the New Avatar, an airbender named Aang. Although his airbending skills were great, he had a lot to learn before he could save the world. Together, the three children traveled to the Northern Water Tribe, trailed by the disgraced fire nation prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh. They made many friends and allies oon their incredible adventure. There the Avatar mastered water and saved the Spirit of the Moon. The teens traveled to the Earth Kingdom, where they were hounded by Azula, the cruel Fire Nation Princess. Aang, Sokka, and Katara met up with the Blind Bandit, a young Earthbender named Toph. Toph taught Aang the art of moving the Earth, and Aang happily made the blind girl part of the group. However, after that , their journey took a turn for the worse. Azula infiltrated and captured Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom capital. Aang was mortally wounded, and Zuko turned back to his dark past, even after a chance at redemption.

Aang survived his wound, however, and he and his companions infiltrated the Fire Nation. Zuko became a prince again, but soon released this was not his destiny. On the Day of a Solar Eclipse, The Avatar and his allies attacked in an attempt to capture the fire lord. Zuko confronted his father, saying he would stop him and train the avatar in firebending. The invasion failed and Aang and his young companions fled to the Western Air Temple. There, Zuko proved his integrity and joined their group. The prince and the avatar learned the true art of firebending, and soon all was forgiven.

Fire Lord Ozai was waiting for the arrival of Sozin's comet, which would give the firebenders the strength to level the Earth Kingdom. Before the final chance to defeat Ozai, Aang dissappeared to a mysterious island. Ozai declared himself the Phoenix King and set out with his airship fleet to destroy the Earth Kingdom. He appointed Azula Fire Lord, but she soon descended into madness. Zuko and the others founded all of their mentors together and planning to retake Ba Sing Se. Iroh forgave Zuko, and gave the group their missions. zuko and Katara would defeat Azula, while Sokka, Toph, and their warrior friend Suki would destroy the airships. Meanwhile Aang was struggling over the thought of killing Ozai, when a lion turtle (who was the island) gave him a tremendous gift. Aang went to confront his destiny.

Zuko was easily overpowering his deranged sister when Azula made a cheap move: shoot at Katara with lightning. Zuko took the blast, and Katara was left to fight Azula. The waterbender outsmarted the psycotic princess, chaining her with her waterbending prowess. Sokka, Suki, and Toph desperately tried to destroy the airships, and destroyed all but one. Aang went into battle with Ozai, and was losing due to his unwilingness to kill. In a last ditch effort, Aang entered the avatar state and defeated the fire lord. The Avatar used the lion turtle's gift, the ancient art of energybending to take away Ozai's bending, ending the war.

With peace restored, the nations flourished. The Water Tribes rebuilt, creating massive cities and villages. They soon became the port capitals of the world. The Fire Nation eagerly rebuilt the other nations, causing the bonds that were lost to be reforged. The Earth Kingdom rebuilt their cities and spread around the world.

The greatest suprise, however, was the reappear of the Airbenders. Long ago, they hid away in mountain sactuaries, waiting out the war. The new order of monks had quickly flourished, and soon all nations were back to their former prosperity. It seemed that it would be a time of peace.

However, it was not to be.

The Spirit world was in an uproar. the demons of that world had found an entrance to the physical world. There, they merged with humans, upsetting the balance. The demons created technology vastly ahead of their time and laid seige to the planet. The Avatar went into battle with the forces of the Metal legion, trying to save the hard fought for peace. The demons defeated the Avatar, who once again disappeared.

With the Avatar out of the way, the Legion destroyed everything in their path. Within months, the Earth Kingdom was gone, it's benders retreating into the earth. The Fire Nation capital was taken, with the people retreating to the islands around the nation. The Water Tribe's land was surronded, with only the capital's remaining free. The Air Benders suffered a similar fate, with the monks locked into the temples.

The legion turned the world into urban wasteland, with those in it's grasp slaving nonstop under it's fist. The people were slaves, stuck in the cities and laboring to pay the steep taxes. the technology was impressive, but the ancient arts were fading. The Spirits of the planet were retreating to the spirit world, throwing the world into disarray. The Earth rotted, the sea's became unnavigatble, the world was in a drought, and fire burned freely.

200 years after the battle of the comet, the world is dying and without hope. Our heroes and legends are fading, our ancient powers forgotten. This technology has brought a terrible curse to the planet. There is no hope left.

**There's the prologue. I hope I did a good job summarizing the series, because this chapter is all about setup. Be Sure to review and here is the format for OCS. Please submit and join the adventure.**

**Format:**

**Name:**

**Age: **(can range from 3 to anything above)

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Story/History:**

**Bending:**

**Personality:**

The following are optional, they inhance the OCs.

**Bending Skills: **(These are any special skills/attacks you want. Like healing, metal bending, lightning etc. You can also make one up.)

**Possesions**: (anything special your OC has: weapons, any items they carry)

**Pets/Mounts: **(pets are like Momo, Mounts like Appa)

**Requests: **(anything you want to happen in the story)

There you go. You can sumbit for a awhile, and as many characters as you want. You can also send in Side characters. Can't wait to see what you guys come up with.


	2. Chapter 1: Remnant of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

***Author's Note* Here we actually start the story. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to submit**

**Avatar: Curse of the Steel Legion**

_Chapter 1: Remnant of the Past_

The mid-day sun was high in the iron grey sky, and was baking those in the crowded marketplace. The slaves of the legion had a free day, after working nonstop for six days in the factories and mines. Built over the runied city of Omashu, the city was built like a prison. Around the perimeter stood indestructible chrome walls, which were surronded in turn by haniging cliffs that fell to nowhere. The One way into the city was a small path ascending up in the north. Inside the city, even more walls separated the five districts of the city. These walls were built crudely, twisting at odd angles at random locations. These steel walls were constantly patrolled, the process of getting through nearly impossible. The slave's homes filled the city, stout, bleak, objects that had nothing that reminded anyone of home. The direct center of town was were the factories and refineries were, towering over the city and pumping noxoius fumes nonstop. In a long alley between these hulking behemoths stood the marketplace, the last remnant of the old world in the city. Merchants spent the work week dreaming of the funds they'd make, and the night before they painstakingly set up their booths, lining the alley. Slaves of the legion had little freedom, so on free days they poured into the marketplace. Men, women, and children were completely occupied with their tasks, so no one noticed one teen that stuck out painfully.

The sore thumb in this group was dressed in a way far different than the slaves around him. Whereas slave attire was a dull cloak, the teen wore a black jacket, with a blue cloak covering the left side and chainmail underneath. His legs were in red pants with the design of flames on it. A pair of goggles rested on top of his black and golden hair, which spiked up all around. A small pack rested on his back and a flask of water hung at his side. This newcomer was walking with his head, not looking at those around him.

_"Poor fools, with no idea of what they should be. It makes me sick," _thought the teen with a grimace on his face. The teen looked up, glaring at the chrome towers. _"It shouldn't be this way. These fools have no idea about the outside world or the history they share. Gods Damn Metal Legion._

17-year old Duos continued own his path, knowing full well that he was alone in this dying world.

***

"You little brat. Didn't your mommy teach you manners?" came a mocking tone and a roar of laughter. Duos looked up as he stopped in his tracks. He was at the end of the marketplace when he heard the commotion. Directly in his path stood a group of Legionnaires. These foots soldiers were dressed in dull grey armor with an image of a hammer burned into the pieceson their chest and legs, visors over their eyes, and black hoods covering their heads. One of their arm's was completely metal, with the other bandanged in yellowing rags. There was a group of five of them, with one holding a stun-pole at his side. From their visors, anyone who didn't get out of their way immediately would realize they were scouts. Duos, however, wasn't anybody who was going to be scared by some pricks in tin cans. To completely this vision of stupidty in Duos' mind, the morons had a metal lizard-cat at their feets. Normally, this creature had the arms and legs of a lizard, the head of a cat, and a body falling somewhere in the middle. This one had two metal legs, a half-metal face, and was bone-skinny. "_I'm suppossed to be scared of an anorexic cat?" _The lead scout's metal arm was extended, it's grip around a slave who could be no more than six. The slave's friends were in front of the guards, a look of pure terror on their small faces.

"Please don't hurt me," came a small voice. "I didn't do anything wrong." The scout with the grip on the kid suddenly slapped him hard across the cheek. "Shut your mouth you damn kid. You stole from us. US!" The kid, eye's filling with tears, said, "But we were hungry and you guys make us work too hard." Grins spread across the other guard's faces, showing their jagged teeth. "Oh, you hear that boys! We work the kiddies too hard. Boo hoo. We can take care of that." The guard reached for the stun pole, which his companion gladly gave. The leader extended the weapon, and it began pulsing with lightning. "No one's going to miss a piece of crap!"

"Drop the kid, dickhead," Duos siad nonchalantly as he walked towards the guard. "You do work them too hard, and if you know what's good for you, you'll get your heads out of your asses and your finger's out of each other's asses and leave."

The guards stared at the teen, jaws open and faces shocked. Even the lead one looked shocked.

"What's with the stupid look? Did I overload your little peabrains? Ok I'll say it slowly so you understand. Drop. The. Kid. You. Morons. Understand?"

The leader's face twisted into anger, a snarl escaping his mouth. "Playing hero are we? You just pissed off the wrong person. Get Him boys."

The first one ran towards Duos, a knife in hand. Duos easily sidestepped, bringing his leg up and smahing it down on the fool's back. The guard fell towards the ground, but was grabbed by Duos, who uppercutted him. Duos grabbed the metal arm, twisted it so it bent at an awkward angle, and the threw the guard into a building.

Guards number two and three pulled out metal plates which had flaming blades on the edges, and threw them at Duos. The fourth guard joined in, throwing four paltes in rapid motion. Duos grinned as he uncorked the flask of water.

In one solid motion, Duos turned the water into a whip, smashing the plates and hitting guards two and three into another home. The two guards still standing and the kids all gasped at Duos.

"Forget the brat. Kill the waterbender!" Guard Four ran forward, the lizard-cat running at his side. Guard one had gotten up and ran forward with his arm turned into a blade. Duos gathered the water onto his fist, puching the first guard hard in the chest. A gasp escaped the guard's mouth as he tumbled over. Duos lept in the air, drop-kicking guard four and grabbing the lizard cat by it's metal legs. Duos tore the legs off easily and threw the rabid animal away. Guards two and three were getting up, but were greeted with two metal legs to the face. Guard four got up, turning his arm into an air cannon and started shooting. Duos ducked and jumped, avoiding the blast as they crashed into the buildings. Duos frose the water and turned the ice into a spear. As he backflipped over a balst, he chucked the spear into the air cannon. The cannon was just about to fire a blast, and exploded, launching the guard through a building.

"Argh! You piece of crap! I'll kill you slowly. You don't belong in this new world," growled the lead guard, throwing the kid to the ground.

"I'd like to see you try, you stupid tin can." Duos quickly reformed his whip and struck the guard across the face, an audible crack in the air. The waterbender waisted no time, running forward and morphing the water into a wave. Duos nimbly shot the wave at the scout, slicing into the thick armor.

"DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" shouted the scout as he jabbed with the shock stick. Duos nimbly dodged each thrust, taunting his opponent as he went. "Worm, you die," bellowed the guard, transforming his metal fingers into claws. With each slash and thrust, Duos delivered a sharp kick to the man's side. The teen lept backwards, shooting another wave at his opponent.

"You...will..pay," stammered the guard as he charged at Duos. Duos grinned, as the guard stepped onto a sewage drain. "Hey asshole! Watch where you step!" With that the teen pointed his fingers upward, and the effect was immediate. The drain exploded, a torrent of water blasting the scout upward. Duos shot his water upward, turning it into a hammer of ice. The teen shot up into the air, grabbing the handle of his weapon. Duos laughed at the scout's face, right before he brought his hammer into it.

The jet of water subsided, dragging the scout back to the ground. Duos landed deftly on his feet, grinning at his work. The teen walked over to the kid he had just rescued. "You okay kid," he said, offering his hand. The kid nodded, the look of amazement clear on his face. "Here take this, and be more careful," said Duos, dropping a gold coin into the child's palm. "Now you guys better leave. Go play." The kid just nodded, gathering his friends as they ran off down the alley.

"There he is!" Duos turned, gazing down the alley. An army of guards and machines were pushing through the cloud, with a look of hate in their eyes.

Duos grinned, as he reache dfor his shoes. He pressed the side of them, which caused flames to come out of the heels. "Gotta love the fire nation builders. Catch me if you can losers!" the teen laughed as he sped off.

***

"My cabbages!" The packed street was in a panic, with a chase going on. Duos was leaping over all his obstacles and even the people. The Legion just blasted everything in their way, like a certain cabbage cart. Duos looked back, and frowned at his pursuers. Scout were on rhino-bears and were bolting down the street. Legion Speedsters, essentially scouts on wheels, were passing their slower companions. Legion eagles, foot soldiers with metal wings, were shooting at him nonstop. Flanking the eagles were snakehawks, birds with the heads of serpents.

Duos had been speeding away for 20 minutes, and had smashed through several walls to get here. The teen was filled with adrenaline, his head thinking in battle mode. "All this trouble for little old me! I feel so loved," laughed Duos as he jumped over a fruit stand. His comment was repsonded too with a ball of fire and a snakehawk tearing towards him. He punched the avian creature, throwing it into his enemies path.

"So long suckers!" Duos lept onto a nearby roof, skidding across it with ease. Two Eagles dove at him, which he greeted with fists of water. Duos turned back to look at his work, and turned around too late. He crashed through the wall of the house, landing right into the dining room. The family eating there stared in shock. "Ooh ramen," said Duos as he inhaled a bowl. "Thanks that hit the spot. Be careful." Duos jumped through the window on the other side of the room and sped off.

The family stood there, jaws open. They didn't have time to think though, as the entire chasing party tore through their house. After they had all left, the father said, " I guess I gotta work over time."

***

"Gwah!" came the shout of a guard as he was kicked in the chest. The outer wall of the city had become a battlefield, the Metal Legion versus one teen. Duos had sped through the city, smashing through the walls and dodging the defense system. He had actually ran up the wall, using his speed to defy gravity. He had left a trail of destrction behind him, shattering metal and machines like toys. The waterbender was locked in battle, using his water whip to slam attackers on both sides.

"_This is starting to tire me out," _thought Duos as he punched a guard of the wall. The teen shot his whip, latching onto a outcropping on one of the towers. He swung foward, propelling himself onto the tower. He quickly climbed up the tower, crashing in through the window. He slammed his elbow into another guard's face, at the same time as he kicked the other tower operator. Duos walked over to the sound system, which was used to broadcast messages through out the city. Duos pressed the button, shouting, "Look! The Legion can be are nothing but a curse on the palnet .We can resist! Our world is dying and you are slaves! I swear the old world will return!"

Duos jumped through the glass, landing onto the wall with a roll. He shot his whip out, destroying the tower's supports. The teen reached out to a water tower, blasting the water from it. He turned the water into an axe, slashing and hacking into the wall, sending soldiers and chunks of steel flying. Duos changed the water into needles of ice, and rained them down on his enemies. The shout of soldiers filled the air. Duos split the water into, hammering the wall on both sides.

"Hold," came an emotionless voice. Walking towards Duos was a Legion Mecha. The Mecha's were a group that were closest to machines. This one had metal arms and legs, and metal eyes. The arms were oversized, about a foot in width,with pieces of metal sticking out.

"Why are you hear? The people are broken and will not rise up. Do not play hero. The age of heroes and silly magic is over. You are nothing but a fading relic of the past," came the same, emotionless voice.

"Maybe so. But it's better than slaving under you bastards!" With that, the teen transfromed the water into ice and created a lance. Duos lept into the air and brought it down. The Mecha was ready though, and guarded with his giant arms. As Duos landed, The Mecha activated the walls defense systme, causing it to split were Duos stood. As he fell, Duos used the water as a boomerang, smashing through the guards getting up and toppling the Mecha over. He reactivated his shoes and ran back up the wall. As the mecha was getting up, Duos lept and sliced the Mecha's right arm off with an ice sword. Duos used the water from the tower to smash into the control tower. The water shortcuicted the electricity, causing a chain of explosions. The Mecha tried firing a blast of fire at Duos, but the waterbender blocked it with a water shield.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go," shouted Duos as he jumped over the edge. The Mecha activated the wall's cannons, but Duos dodged every blast. In free fall, the teen put his feet in a V, turning the fire into a rocket. The waterbender used the rocket to land on his feet, and sped away from the fortified city, knowing he would be pursued soon.

**There's the second chapter. I hope It was good, if i did anything wrong please tell me. Please submit an OC, I really need them. They can be any age (3 and up) and they can have any backstory you want. Airbenders do NOT need to have tatoos or be bald. **

**Format:**

**Name:**

**Age: **(can range from 3 to anything above)

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Story/History:**

**Bending:**

**Personality:**

The following are optional, they inhance the OCs.

**Bending Skills: **(These are any special skills/attacks you want. Like healing, metal bending, lightning etc. You can also make one up.)

**Possesions**: (anything special your OC has: weapons, any items they carry)

**Pets/Mounts: **(pets are like Momo, Mounts like Appa)

**Requests: **(anything you want to happen in the story)


	3. Chapter 2: Destruction or Salvation

**Thanks for the submissions you guys. Your characters will debut in 2 or 3 chapters. I have chapter 3 half way written, so that will be up soon. Now, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Avatar: Curse of the Steel Legion**

Chapter 2: Destruction or Salvation

"_Crap," _thought Duos as he leapt over a spear. After his dramatic escape, Duos had been chased for miles by Legionnaires, both on foot and steel train. These engines ran entirely on steam, and were fearsome hulks. The fronts were modeled to look like skulls cackling at you. These beasts stretched for several hundred feet, all fortified with steel, making them almost impregnable. On the side of these beats hung cannons, which were in small rooms on these outcroppings. As if this wasn't enough, Duos was currently caught in the Iron fields, the Legion's favorite defense system. These barren plans had only one battered path, with dead, tall grass surrounding you. When the Legion felt threatened the activated the cruel machines. Thousands of spears and metal claws replaced the grass, thrusting and snatching at the escapees or enemies. Within minutes, you were caught in a hurricane of metal and swirling death.

"And I'm caught in the middle," said Duos, a grimace emerging on his face. The teen ducked to the side as a golden trident shot towards him, but he immediately had to dodge to the right as a chrome claw snatched at him. "_Damnit, I got to do something fast, because if these spears don't get me, the rust buckets will," _thought Duos, twirling and leaping over obstacles. A blast of fire tore through the air next to him, burning the steel weapons that wanted his head. _"Wait a minute! I'm such a moron_!"

Duos uncorked his flask, forcing the water out of it. Forming it into a shield of ice, the water bender made his new defense deflect the oncoming spears, while he continued his acrobatics. If he jumped, it covered his back. If he went right, it blocked left and vice versa. The teen leapt over a spear coming at his feet, landing on all fours. He sped towards the end of the field of death, which was just barely coming into sight.

A metal claw suddenly dug into his back, causing the teen to stumble. "_Damnation!" _As the lances and claws descended on him, Duos turned his water into a fist and batted them away. Leaping to his feet, he gathered the water around him, while at the same time gathering the moisture from the air. Duos suddenly shot his hands upwards, causing the water to blast outward. This act disrupted the spears, and gave Duos enough time to run to the exit.

"Hah! So long tinheads! I'm home free!"

***

Duos' triumphant shout was short lived. In the Metal fields, his pursuers had been waylaid by the defense system. Out in the open however, the Legion's train gained surprising speed, and was currently hurtling towards the teen. The only reason Duos hadn't been overtaken was his fire nation shoes, which allowed him to skate away at high speeds. This advantage, however, wasn't going to save him for long.

"_That's it. No more running. I'm taking the fight to them!" _

With this thought, Duos leapt backwards, landing on the train's roof. He skated along the roof of the machine, hurtling towards the end.

_"I bet the legion's never seen this before_," smirked the teen as he jumped down to the back platform. "Time for all hell to break loose!" With that the waterbender kicked in the door, leaping head first into danger.

***

As the door burst open, the Legionaries in the cab stood shocked. Duos charged in, dropping the guard nearest to him with a kick. Before the others could even draw their weapons, he had downed two more with a right hook, and knocked aside another. The grunts lunged at Duos, who used his water to make a whip. Twirling it over his head, he brought it smashing down into the faces of the unsuspecting guards. The grunts were slammed into the thick walls, or in some cases, out the windows. Duos shifted the water into a glove, and bent the metal from the walls around the guards. The teen grabbed a short sword and sped into the next room.

The guards in this cabin had heard him coming, and had their spears pointed at the door. They weren't, however, expecting Duos to come screaming through the door, sword swinging. The waterbender leapt right into the middle of the group and started slicing. Legionaries fell quickly, sprawling to the ground in clumps of sliced metal. As one guard grabbed for the teen, Duos brought his fist right into the guards face. This distraction allowed him to utilize his water whip, which once again sent guards flying. The last guard standing lunged at him with a stun pole, crackling with electricity. Duos reached out and grabbed the shaft, using the guard's momentum to throw him into the command box on the wall. As the lightning blade hit the box, Duos jumped through the door a second before the room behind him imploded.

Behind Door number 3 was a squad of Legion Brawlers, each hulking brutes carrying a clubbing weapon. They wore bulky metal helmets and pants, but were otherwise naked.

The second he stepped in, Duos was greeted by a mace smashing into the wall next to him. Two of the grunts ran forward, tearing up the walls with their spiked clubs. Duos ducked just in time to avoid being flattened as the two weapons collided. Duos stabbed his sword into the right Brawler's chest, earning him a bellowing cry. His companion swung at Duos, he ducked again and made his ice sword. Stabbing twice into the Brawler, Duos sliced upward, tearing a masterful cut up the man's chest. His companion grabbed Duos and threw him into the other end of the room. Duos coughed up crimson liquid, wiping it with his hand. Growling, he stood up, pointing his hands at the two Brawlers nearest to him. These two went rigid, standing complete still. Duos flicked his hand at their companions, bloodlust in his eyes. His two slaves tackled their companions, allowing Duos to slip through the door. Looking down at the bolt connecting the two cars, he smashed it with an ice hammer. As he walked through the door, he heard the screaming metal as the cars turned on the sides, ramming into another. "_Ok new plan," _thought the weary teen as he leapt to the roof once more.

***

"You hear something?"

"It's just those stupid Brawlers. Morons probably got into a fight over who passed gas."

"I'll drink to that!"

The Sound of clinking glasses filled the air, resonating off the metal walls. This car was a bar, where most of the Legionaries spent their time. The car was completely packed with drunk and half drunk soldiers, who were roaring their heads off. There were several booths in the room, as well as a few tables. The walls and floors were carpeted a dull red, with paintings hanging on the walls. A musician was currently playing music in one corner of the room. As an added bonus, this car had a moon roof, a thin pane of glass on the ceiling.

"Booyah!" Shattered glass fell to the floor, making an obvious hazard for the drunks in the bar. Duos landed gracefully on the bar, missing all the drinks.

"Sorry to drop in like this. I'll just taking a drink and be gone." With that, Duos leapt from the bar and walked over to one of the the wooden tables. Grabbing a foaming mug, the teen downed the drink in a gulp.

"Hey you brat! I paid for that!" The disgruntled drinker swung at the Duos who ducked just in time for the punch to smal into one of the drunk's friends. The man who was just hit wiped the blood from his nose and roared, "That's it!"

The drunk grabbed his stool and nailed the man on the side of the head, sending him right into one of the booths. "What the hell?! Your ass is mine!"

Within minutes, the whole bar was in pandemonium. Glasses and chairs were flying through the air, shattering on impact. The sound was deafening, with shout and curses too vulgar to repeat. Liquids, both blood and alcohol was splashing across the walls and floors. The musician had changed his music into a fighting song, adding to the atmosphere.

Duos grabbed a drink off the bar right before a man went flying down it. "I didn't even have to do anything in this room to make a fight break out. Must be my charming looks."

***

Water is one of the most flexible elements. It can be used as a weapon, a defense, or to heal. It can be ice or someone's blood. But most of all, water can be used to make many constructs, limited only by imagination and the amount of water.

As Duos stood outside of the next compartment, he planned to use this to win the fight before it started. Concentrating hard, the teen held out his two hands and made them face each other. The water in the middle began taking shape, with the end turning into a shark tale. The center became long and thin, with two large "fins" jutting out. The front became sleek and pointed, with two red "eyes" in the middle. Dropping his hands, Duos grinned at his "Hydroshark" as he called it.

"I'm such a genius. This thing is a masterpiece, if I do say so myself. Alright let's do this."

Duos kicked open the door and shot his hands forward. The Hydroshark shot into the room at breakneck speeds, its fins extending outward. The guards standing were blown to the sides of the room, slamming into each other and crumpling against the walls. The fins left huge gashes in their armor, causing the floor to be stained with blood. The aquatic construct gained speed, making its hit all the more painful as it raced down the long room. As it reached the end of the hall, it shot out to the right wall and attached itself to it. Flying faster than ever, the Hydroshark sent the soldiers flying into their counterparts on the left wall. Before the guards had registered what had happened, they were blasted away as the construct switched walls. The room was filled with the sounds of smashing metal and shouts of angry guards. The shark blasted down the center of the room, absorbing the blood from the soldiers and the leaking liquids from the damaged walls. By the time it had returned to Duos, the shark had grown to three-times its original size. Duos shot the beast forward again, and once again the guards were knocked to the floor. When the shark reached the hall's end, its shape rippled and shifted. Where the animal once stood now stood a girl made of water. Her body was solid, but had the see through quality of water. She had long hair down to her waist, and wore an assassin's garb.

The construct shifted the water into two curved knives, which it began to twirl in its hands. Spinning her arms in a fluid motion, it became a living whirlwind; a moving buzz saw. The construct tore into the soldiers, cutting and slashing their armor apart. A few soldiers slashed at it with their blades, only to have them slice through the water creature. The construct stopped in the middle of the room, allowing the guards to surround it. Suddenly the construct stopped and melted into a puddle on the floor.

Duos, grinning at the fact that they were completely oblivious to him, pointed his fingers upward. The construct rose from the floor, albeit in a new form. It now resembled an octopus, with a thick head and eight flailing arms, each ending in spiked maces. The construct wasted no time starting again, smashing at the unsuspecting guards and sending them flying. Several guards tried grabbing it, only to fall on their faces. The guards showed a surprising amount of determination, repeatedly getting up as they were knocked down.

Duos outstretched his hand, pointing his palm at the room. Duos crushed his hand into a fist, and watched the result unfolds. The construct stopped swinging, and sucked in its tentacles. The construct began shaking, throbbing back and forth. In an instant, the construct exploded, blasting the guards that had surrounded it into the walls and out the windows with an incredible force. Two swords landed at Duos feet, which the teen picked up. Slipping his goggles over his eyes, Duos walked forward into the room.

Up until this point, Duos had been fighting foot soldiers and grunts, average men who had no technological prowess. Now, Duos would have to fight the Legion's true soldiers, men who made use of the Legion's machines. There were Scouts and Brawlers, which Duos had fought many times before. At the end of the train stood Legion Sharpshooters. These men wore dull leather armor and pale green undershirts. They had iron glasses with crimson lenses, and in their hands they held their weapons. In the style of crossbows, their weapons had long steel pipes that stuck out about a foot. Their "LightningBlasters" were one of their most feared weapons. Next to these gunmen stood Legion Steamers. These soldiers had goggles over their eyes and chain mail over their bodies. They had jackets over the chain mail, and massive steel packs on their backs. On their arms were thin metal tubes which connect to their packs. The six of these Steamers were advancing toward the teen.

Duos stopped his advance about 5 feet from the steamers. Stabbing the swords into the ground, Duos called the water back to him. The Steamers stopped their advance as well, placing their hands out in front of them. Flicking their wrists, they activated their weapons. Blasts of pure heat came shooting out of the tubes at the waterbender.

Duos shot his hands out in response, causing his water to connect with the blasts of heat. The two elements collided, locked into a struggle with each other. Both sides tried to take a step forward, and were immediately pushed back by the force of the struggle. The two sides stood there for several minutes, with Duos' water cycling back and the Steamers' unlimited heat allowing the struggle to go on.

Gritting his teeth, Duos shoved his hands forward, strengthening his stream. In response, the Steamers blasted harder, matching Duos' strength.

"_I don't have to be stronger than them. I just have to make their machines overload." _

With this thought in his head, Duos took a hard step forward. Pushing against the force of the blast, Duos took another step, causing his water to push the heat blasts back. The steamers gawked at this, before strengthening their blasts again. Duos, however, was continuing his advance. With another step forward, the reaction was immediate. The steamers' packs exploded, immediately stopping the blasts of heat. The six enemies were blasted backwards, landing on the floor with loud cracks, signifying broken bones.

Duos didn't have a chance to catch his breath, as a crimson beam shot pass his shoulder, causing an explosion behind him. Duos barely had time to jump to his side before the air was filled with beams. Behind him the floor caught fire, or outright exploded. Landing on his hands and knees, Duos thought, "_Damn I hate those things."_

The teen got up and ran straight towards the group, beams shooting past his head. Duos grabbed one guard's blaster at the barrel, and snapped it upward. Duos elbowed the gunmen, and then proceeded to roundhouse kick a charging scout. One of the Brawlers swung his mace at Duos and was met with a sword slash across his chest. The rest of the sharpshooters had repositioned themselves, and began firing as Duos took out two Scouts with his blades. The teen leapt into the air quickly, grabbing a scout while he jumped. The teen tossed the guard into the sharpshooters, knocking them to the floor.

Duos felt a sharp pain in his back, and whirled around to see a scout with a stunpole. In one fluid motion, Duos sliced the weapon in two, at the same time as he stabbed the scout. As two Brawlers sped towards him, Duos brought out his water whip, which he promptly used to yank the Brawlers' weapons out of their hands. A swarm of Scout razor plates buzzed towards him, their edges spinning at high speeds. Duos batted them out of them air, shattering them against the walls. The teen ran forward turning his water into its hammer form. The Scouts barely had time to react before the frozen weapon smashed into them.

A beam of heat tore into Duos' shoulder, causing the teen to grunt in pain. Before his knees had even hit the ground, the teen was sent shooting backwards after being hit by a Brawlers mace. Hurtling towards the other end of the tunnel, Duos fell through the fire that had started as he smashed into the wall. Before he could even think, an explosion lasted to his side, throwing him to the floor. The Sharpshooters had blasted a hole through the wall, leaving a massive chunk missing. Plates and beams smashed into the wall above Duos' head. "_Damn it all!" _

Turning to the hole, Duos saw a scout enter through it. This scout had metal clips around his ankles, which the teen recognized as magnetic compulsers.

"Bingo," said Duos as the scout rushed at him. As the scout stood over him, the teen brought an uppercut into the scout's chin, knocking him to the floor. Touching the compulsers, the devices snapped onto the teen's ankles. Jumping to his feet, the waterbender activate his hoes and sped towards the hole. He shot out of it, using his whip to latch onto the train. Whiplashing onto the side of the train, the teen's shoes clicked onto it, allowing him to speed along to freedom.

"Crap. This is a weapon train." Weapon trains were the Legion's favorite engine of destruction. These heavily armed locomotives destroyed the land, making it easier for the Legion to corrupt and pollute. Plates directly above the bottom of the train shot massive jets of flame, scorching the land and foes in an instant. Whereas most trains had two gun platforms, these had at least ten on each side. More plates held spinning blades and catapults that threw steel projectiles. The sound of rumbling filled the air, as the plates. "Ok, new plan again. To the roof!"

Duos sped upwards, landing on the roof just as the weapons came out of their hiding places. A group of scouts were coming up from behind the teen, but were a ways off. A scout coming from in front of him ran behind him as another charged at Duos. Duos grabbed the arms mid-punch and tossed them from the train. Speeding ahead, Duos thought he was in the clear. That was when the guns began to fire.

The gun platforms rose to the roof level, and pointed directly at the teen. Duos' eyes bulged as he looked back, shocked at the weapons. Duos quickly made his water into a shield, which he used to cover his back. Using the full power of his shoes, the teen gained a burst of speed just as the bullets started flying. Metal projectiles tore past the teen, missing him by inches. He was fortunate that he had a shield covering him, because said shield was now filled with the bullets. Gritting his teeth, Duos put all of his strength into getting away from the steel death. As Duos bolted, he ran through the guns, which caused the weapons to fire into each other. The guns exploded behind the teen, giving him enough momentum to speed even faster. Duos looked up and saw the front of the train coming up. Looking to his right side, Duos saw a small platform which was used by the driver. Duos ran towards the side, and leapt right onto the ledge.

Duos slammed the door open and looked in the room. There were five panels around the room, each with an attendant. These panels were covered in flashing lights and buttons, so only those well trained could operate them. In the center was a raised platform, where a Mecha was overseeing the operation.

Two guards spotted Duos and towards him. Duos hit them both in the face, sending them to the floor. The Mecha whirled around at the commotion. Staring at the teen, the mecha used his technopathy to cause the walls to reconfigure themselves. Guns came out of the walls and aimed themselves at the teen. Huge chunks of the wall had reformed into two massive arms, which hovered by the Mecha's side.

Pointing at Duos, the metal arms hurtled forward and the guns began blazing. As one arm took a swipe at Duos, the waterbender leapt onto the massive appendage, dodging the bullets as he went. The other arm tried to smash the teen, who ran out of the way, causing the weapons to smash into each other.

Tearing out his water, Duos froze it into a lance and dove at the Mecha, as he had done before. The Mecha blocked the strike of the lance, and countered by slashing at Duos. Duos remade the weapon into a sword and slashed back. Metal and ice clashed, sending sparks everywhere. Duos struck at his opponent, all while dodging bullets from the guns. The walls split open suddenly, and two of the cannons from outside slide up. Seeing this Duos lunged at his opponent, making their weapons connect. The two stood there in their struggle, giving the other no quarter.

"Sir! We have a problem!" Turning around, the two combatants looked out the massive window. The train was heading along a huge steel bridge, which hung over a drop to torrent of a river below. Directly ahead the bridge was out, leading right into the water.

Grinning, Duos punched the mecha hard in the face and gathered his water around him. The teen leapt right through the window and freefell to the river. Using his bending, Duos encased himself in a bubble and shot towards a tributary to the current river. Looking back, Duos saw the train plunge over the edge. As the bubble shot him forward in the river, the teen heard the sound of screeching metal and fiery explosions fill the air.

"_The flow of the river should carry me away to somewhere safe. Now would be a good time to sleep," _thought the weary teen. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to flow with the river itself, taking him to safety.

***

The waterbender slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. He had stopped moving down the river, which meant he had reached shallow ground. Duos stood up, stretching his back as he looked around.

Duos was standing on a dilapidated wooden dock, which led to a small village up ahead. "Must be my lucky day."

Duos began walking towards the small town, wondering where exactly he was. The buildings were made of stone and wood, and were as dilapidated as the dock. Holes lined the roofs and the stones were chipped and cut. The road through the village's center was beaten heavily, which made it uneven in many places. At the end of the road was a larger building that was in slightly better condition. It was three times as big as the houses, and was made of newer stone. The roof had fewer holes than the houses as well. The setting sun bathed the village in light, making it more appealing than it actually was. Behind all these building were barren fields, dull brown land that had only a few rotting plants.

"You there. What are you doing," came a gruff voice. Turning, Duos saw three men advancing. Each was well-built and tanned from working in the fields all day. Their faces, however, were sullen and wear looking, and their clothes were filled with holes and gashes. "_They must be dirt poor." _

"Who are you? What are you doing in our village?" The lead man had a wooden spear and was waving it at Duos.

"Peace friend. I mean you no harm. I am merely a traveler passing through."

"Don't get too many travelers out here. What were you doing in the river? I don't see a boat. Are you a Legion spy. We paid our damn taxes."

"I am no legionnaire. I traveled up the river myself."

"With what? Rough currents in the river. I think you lying to us boy."

Duos looked around, and noticed the village's inhabitants were slowly coming out of hiding. The whole group was made primarily of sullen looking adults, each looking older than their years. A few small children were around, pale little things who all were undernourished. Duos felt a pang in his heart when he saw them.

Uncorking his flask, Duos made the water into a snake, which curled around his arm. The villagers fell back in shock, the leader dropping his spear.

"You youngins' no respect or hospitality. Shame on you."

Duos turned again, and noticed an old woman hobbling towards him. The woman was hunched over and walked with an old wooden can. She wore a dull black robe which covered her body, and her face was lined with wrinkles.

"Forgive them bender they know not the old ways."

"Peace to you old mother. May you have as many more years as you have, and may your crops be abundant," said Duos, reciting an old greeting.

The old woman stopped in front of the teen, and looked up at him with a grin across her face. "Peace to you young son. May you and your crop grow and prosper. It is good to see someone remembers the old ways."

The group of people was coming into the street to see their leader talk to this stranger. Getting on his knee, Duos bowed saying, "I am young and wish to serve. You are wise and wish to teach. May we all be blessed."

The old woman smile widened. "Rise my friend. Long had it been since anyone cared about our village, longer since I have seen a bender, and longer still since I have heard the old ways. Who taught you this?"

"Now I am a wanderer. But there was a time when I had a home. Our village elder taught us the old ways of greeting and the old tales. Of the avatar and comets and wars. Of a time when benders walked freely."

The woman nodded her head, croaking, "You speak true. Tell me bender, what tribe are you from? The north or the south?"

Duos shook his head in response, saying, "Neither, if I was from one of those tribes I would be trapped in the cities. Nay, I am from a small village in the Mountains."

"Ah, you are right. Tell me this: why were you in our river?"

"I wander around as I have said, but whenever I can I fight the legion. I had just come off of a battle with them when I escaped using the river."

"Now answer me this: why do you fight?"

"Many groups have tried to overthrow the Legion and failed. What can one man do? But I know what this world should be like. The spirits are leaving this planet, causing the world to fall into disarray. The earth rots, the sea is in navigitable, fires start abruptly and burn wildly. The Legion is a plague, and the world is its victim. So I try to fight. So that maybe, we might all be free. That the spirits will return. That all should be as it should be. A lofty goal maybe, but I must try. The Avatar gave his life for this world, and I can do no less. I have to try."

"Well said. Come my friend, we shall celebrate the old ways tonight."

"I cannot take your food kind mother. I would be ashamed, you slave to make a living and I would take that away."

"Nonsense. You are a bender; I will hear no more on the subject. You two, prepare the food. Come my friend, I must show you something."

The people scurried off, preparing for the feast to come. The village elder hobbled off down the road, with Duos walking behind her. The two came to a small shack with a locked door, which the old woman said was for storage.

"Old mother, I cannot take your hospitality."

"Bah! You may call me Tabitha. You could be the start of new hope for this world, and I will not sit around when I can aid you."

"Very well. Where are my manners? My name is Duos."

Tabitha unlocked the door and walked inside. The shack was filled with scrolls, ranging from records of crops to old stories. Tabitha hobbled over to a wooden box and carefully opened it. She retrieved seven scrolls from inside and hobbled to Duos.

"I have lived a long life, my friend, but even I do not remember the old days. My father lived for 120 years, but even he did not know the old days. But his father, who lived for 150 years, was there. He fought during the two great wars. He fought at the Battle of Vash'Kagon, or Black Valley as you no know it. He knew the old ways and what had occurred. My grandfather saved something from his war days, and now I give them to you."

Tabitha held out the scrolls to the teen, who took and inspected them. Duos' eyes bulged; the scrolls in his hands were waterbending scrolls preserved from the old days. What astounded him even more was the author. The name jumped at him off the page: Katara of the southern Tribe.

"These scrolls are priceless! I cannot take these. Your people are starving and this can save them. I will not have them."

"Listen to me. Aye my people are starving. My people work all day and their spirits are crushed. We can barely pay the taxes. Our children go hungry. Last month two persihed. So Aye, our situation is dire. But these scrolls would pay for money. Money runs out. But you my friend. If these scrolls were in your hands, you can resist. Free us of this oppression and restore the old order. That is worth many times what these scrolls are worth."

Duos bowed his head, "Aye. I will take your kindness. I hope I can repay you in turn."

"You already have. By showing me there is hope, you have done this. Now come, it is time for the feast."

***

The grand hall was fully decorated and filled with the townspeople. The feast was grand; the greatest meal Duos ever ate. Courses after courses came out, the townspeople's joy becoming apparent. Music filled the room, mixed with shouts and hoots of jubilation. After the grand feast, there was the dance. A massive circle of clapping and dancing people formed. Two of them, a male and female, would jump into the center and dance. The people danced however they felt like, which led to a wonderful show. Duos himself used his water to dance, making elaborate moves and motions with his body. As the night went on the music became faster, the pace more frantic. No one missed a beat. They danced until the night was half gone, and their joy was the greatest in the world at that single moment. The joy gave the village the feeling it should have had, and the moon itself seemed proud at the town itself. For one hundred years the people would tell the tale of the dance, for it was the beginning of Duos' ultimate journey.

***

Duos slung his pack over his shoulder and prepared for the journey. It was the morning after the dance, and the whole town had come to see him off. The waterbender had been gifted with a new pack and two new watersacks, as well as a week of supplies. He had personally thanked each and every member of the town. He turned to the people now.

"Thank you all for your kindness. I never would have expected or asked for such warmth. You honor me more than I need be, and I cannot thank you enough for your gifts. I will always remember this village and last night, and how we danced. I hope that this can repay at least some of my debt.

With that, Duos pointed at the river. Concentrating he bent the current. Making the water rise, he rained it on the fallow fields. Three times he soaked the field, three times the people gasped. As he stopped the current, he turned to them again.

"Your fields have long lain fallow. Well no more. I have made your soil fresh again. Your crops will grow as long as you maintain the soil. The river will flow stronger now, giving you more water. You have my gratitude."

The people started shouting his name, praising him a hero. Women fell to their knees, and both men and women wept openly.

"Hail our savior! Our hero! Salvation has!" This shout was echoed throughout the town; bring a smile to Duos' face.

Tabitha turned and said, "Well? This man has restored your fields! Go make this harvest the best there has ever been. Go Now!"

The people obeyed, still shouting their thanks. Tabitha turned to Duos and held out her right hand with her index and pinky finger down. Duos did the same, except his middle and ring fingers were down. Their hands connected, and grasped each other, while their other hands grabbed the other's wrist.

"May your journey be safe. You have my blessing as town elder. May your strength and wisdom grow and may your heart stay strong."

Thank you. May your town prosper," said Duos as he unlocked their hands.

Turning, the teen walked away from the village into the woods nearby, not realizing his journey had begun.

***

As the teen entered the forest, two sets of eyes could be seen watching him.

"He's entered the forest."

"Good, that means we can start."

"Shall I follow him?"

"Yes go now. Be careful that he doesn't discover you."

"I now."

"Good luck with your task. It is time for Duos to fulfill his destiny."

***

**That's chapter two. I know it ran on, but I wanted to get this introduction out of the way. I wanted to give you all a taste of what the world is like. Next chapter the true**

**story begins. The first OCs will appear in chapter three. Be sure to review and submit!**

**Format:**

**Name:**

**Age: **(can range from 3 to anything above)

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Story/History:**

**Bending:**

**Personality:**

The following are optional, they enhance the OCs.

**Bending Skills: **(These are any special skills/attacks you want. Like healing, metal bending, lightning etc. You can also make one up.)

**Possessions**: (anything special your OC has: weapons, any items they carry)

**Pets/Mounts: **(pets are like Momo, Mounts like Appa)

**Requests: **(anything you want to happen in the story)


	4. Chapter 3: Greatness thrust upon Them

**Author's note: I know I said this chapter would be up quickly, but I have been busy recently. I'll try my best to update more often. The new chapter is short, but it sets up for the true story (these chapters have all been one big prologue). Also, thanks for the amazing OCs! And Now, Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Avatar: Curse of the Steel Legion**

Chapter 3: Greatness Thrust upon them

A snap echoed through the air, breaking the eerie silence. It was early morning on the third day since Duos left the village. Little light pierced the canopy of trees, but the thin rays that got through made the low-hanging fog glow mysteriously. The fog made passing through the trees difficult, with your eyesight horribly reduced. The air was buzzing with the sounds of insects and animals rising from sleep, beginning their routine lives. Pine, Oak, and many other plants' smells assailed Duos' nose, creating a blend of aromas.

"_Damned Fog, I can barely see. To make matters worse, the feeling of being watched is back," _thought Duos.

The teen came to a clearing in the woods, where the trees formed a circle around him. As he stepped into the center, a sharp crack split the air.

"_Thought so. You made a big mistake,"_ smirked Duos.

In an instant, he had brought his whip crashing into a branch behind him, splitting it in two. A dark shape fell to the ground with the tree limb. Duos advanced toward his

Stalker, prepared to trap his wounded opponent.

Before he could get his tracker, the shape lunged into a nearby tree, four metal limbs coming from its back. _"A Mechanist then."_

Mechanists were engineers and tinkerers, who worked both for the Legion and for themselves. They could build and take apart any machine, and were highly profitable. Each one was equipped with four steel appendages, which were based on a spider. These limbs functioned as both arms and legs, and were used for the most dangerous work.

Duos was pulled from his thoughts as three shuriken landed where he was standing. Smirking, he blocked three more with his whip, throwing them into a tree. The Mechanist was jumping from limb to limb, ascending and descending with his limbs. Shuriken were flying through the air on both sides, negating each other in the air.

"Come On, that all you got," taunted Duos.

The Mechanist landed in a tree, reaching into his robe. In his hand was a small fire bomb, which looked like a standard pipe bomb. Lobbing it at Duos, the assault was completed with a stream of shuriken.

Duos rolled out of the way of the explosion, which sent the dust flying into the air. _"As if the fog wasn't already blinding enough," _thought Duos. Metal tore through his shoulder as he thought this, spraying blood everywhere.

"Damnit, I can barely dodge in the crap," yelled Duos. Planting his feet, the bender tossed himself into the air, cutting through a tree with a wave of water. Unfortunately for the bender, the Mechanist had glued a string of bombs to the tree. "Oh you motherfu-", was all Duos managed before being blown away. Skidding across the dirt floor, his cloak on fire, Duos shot his whip through the air, lashing out at anything.

Another bomb came from the left, intent on blowing Duos to bits. Snarling, Duos spun into the air, brandishing an ice lance. The sound of splitting bark and shearing metal pierced the air as Duos' spear tore through the Mechanists lower left leg. Duos made another whip and grabbed onto the Mechanists' true leg, lashing him closer. Groping for shuriken to defeat his attacker, the Mechanist never saw the punch coming. Before he even hit the nearest tree, Duos had delivered another punch to the Mechanist's gut. Using his momentum, Duos' threw the whip down with all his strength. His assailant crashed to the ground, sending dirt everywhere.

As the dust settled, Duos stomped his foot on the man's chest, putting a water lance to his throat. Staring at the man underneath him, Duos released it wasn't a man at all. "_What the-? It's just some kid?!"_

The "kid" in question was about 10, with messy blonde hair and a thin, short frame. The would be attacker wore dull brown pants, shirt and jacket, with an even duller gray Mechanist jacket over himself. The jacket barely fit the small brat. He was struggling under Duos' foot.

"Stop Squirming or the lance will slit your throat. Who are you, why were you following me, and why'd you attack me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah I would brat. Didn't your mom teach you manners?"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

Tightening his grip on the lance, Duos put it closer to the boy's throat. "Yeah you do. Now what were you doing?! Tell me or you're dead!"

"You wouldn't do that!..Would you?"

"Try me."

"You're not getting anything out of me!"

"Then...Die you brat!"

Duos raised his aquatic weapon into the air and smashed it downward.

"Big Brother!"

"Stop Duos!"

Duos brought his weapon to a stop less than an inch above the boy's throat. The kid breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he still had his blood.

Duos turned and saw two new figures had entered the clearing. One was a boy his age with black hair tied in a ponytail behind his head. This newcomer wore dulled leather armor over worn out clothes, which were lined with tears and rips. His emerald eyes were aimed directly at Duos. Next to him was another kid, only this one was a young girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. Unlike her older companions, the five year-old (Duos was adept at guessing ages of people) wore clothes that weren't completely worn out. The girl was in a pink jacket with matching pants, both which had holes in them. In her arms was a stuffed kitten, which, surprise, was worn out, dulled, and had holes in it. All three of them had dirt covering their faces.

Making a water snake out of his free water, Duos demanded, "Who are you people? And more importantly, how do you know my name?"

The other teen stepped forward, raising his hands. "We don't mean any harm."

Duos snorted. "That's why this one came at me with bombs and shuriken? Yeah you're a bunch of pacifists alright."

"I'll tell you what you want to know if you get off our brother."

_"Their brother huh? That explains one thing," _thought Duos. "If I get off him, who's to say he won't just knife me in the back?"

"He gets carried away sometimes. Please, I swear we mean no harm. He won't do anything to you. No tricks."

"_This one keeps calm even though I have his brother. That's a good quality to have." _Shooting his snake at the interloper, Duos said, "Why should I trust you?"

The sister of the two stepped forward and in a soft voice asked, "Please don't hurt my big brother."

Duos sighed and retracted his snake. _"I'm not killing the brat in front of her."_ Taking his foot of the kid's chest, Duos leveled his spear at the older boy. Duos put his hand out, which the boy gladly took. After helping the kid to his feet, Duos turned again. "There he's safe. Now answer the question."

"Thank you for not hurting my big brother," smiled the little girl.

"Alright Duos, thank you for not slitting my brother's throat. As for your questions, my name is Lennos. My siblings here are Kiran and Relia. We are all orphans after the Legion killed our parents."

Duos nodded slowly, saying, "Not surprising, most people are orphans now."

"True, unfortunately. We've been following you since you left the city. I told Kiran to track you through the forest, but as usually, he got carried away."

"Hey! That's not tru-" began Kiran.

"Yes it is."

"Big brother you messed up," giggled Relia.

"Not you too Relia. I can't win," sighed Kiran.

"Anyways, we've been following you for a reason. We need your help. After our parents were killed, we wandered for a while. Finally, we joined a resistance group against the Legion. Our Leader assigned us a mission and we think you can help."

Duos raised an eyebrow, saying "What's the mission?"

"The mission was to sabotage a weapon that the Legion's building and get some Titanidite metal. But I decided to have a loftier goal: Level the entire city of Kin Se."

Duos' eyes widened at the mention of the city. Kin Se was the second largest city built by the Legion, created over the ruins of Ba Sin Se. The new city surpassed even the old city in size and strength, its walls all but impenetrable. The whole city was one big forge, where slaves of all kinds labored nonstop to create the legion's hell machines. Magma and fire burned throughout the city, and the death rate was at least fifty slaves a day. The Legion's grip on the city was unbreakable, with its soldiers covering every street. Rumor had it that several demons lurked in the depths as well. These fools were mad.

"Forget it. There is no way that city can fall. Four people trying to take it down is insanity. Go back to your original mission, and forget about this. I have known many resistance groups in my time, hell I joined several. An every time they failed. The Legion either destroys them, they destroy themselves, or they just fade away. So will yours. I may fight the Legion, but I know I will not succeed. Go on your way now. I'm taking my leave."

Turning his back on them, Duos began to leave the clearing. "Wait!" Duos turned his head to look back at Lennos. "What now?"

"You are wrong. We can make a difference. You're a BENDER. With you we can change things. Use your power to help us. Others might join our cause if you do. You can be the example Duos. This world is DYING and we might all go with it. Do you understand me? DYING. We need your help you selfish coward. You're no savior if you run away when things get hard. Maybe we're not strong but we have Hope. I HOPED you would help us, but if you're too much of a coward, who cares. We'll do it ourselves. Don't you get it? There are things worth fighting for...AND WE NEED TO FIGHT!"

By the end of his speech, Lennos was screaming at the bender. When he finished he was still fuming over it. Kiran and Relia looked scared at their brother. Slowly Duos turned a huge grin on his face.

"Well said Lennos well said. Congratulations. You just got yourself a teammate."

Lennos' jaw dropped at the teen's change of heart. "WHa-What?"

Duos' grin widened, "You showed true passion and courage. Maybe you will fail, maybe not. But it's worth a try. If you have this much devotion, then it would be my honor to fight with you. I could never have joined with someone who didn't believe in what they were fighting for. Besides, I have nothing better to do. My strength and power will inspire many to join our cause."

"You were testing me," stated Lennos as he grinned.

"Of course. I'm not really that conceited though. Or am I?"

Both teens laughed simultaneously, the sound of it echoing through the forest. _"It's been a while since I laughed genuinely with someone my age," _pondered Duos.

"Well come on then. Let's get moving. I want to leave this forest by nightfall." With that Duos picked up his pack and ran through the woods.

"_Working with him will be...interesting." _Lennos shook his head and said, "Alright then. Come on guys!" He left the clearing also, chasing his new companion.

Kiran sighed saying, "There both weird. I need some rest. Right Relia? Relia?"

Relia herself was already leaving the clearing. "Come on slowpoke! We need to go," giggled the young girl.

Kiran sighed, complaining, "Why do I get the feeling this journey will kill me?"

With that, he followed his siblings and new comrade through the trees, and onward to destiny.

**Hooray, the story actually is starting now. I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. The first OCs are coming soon! The first arc is getting underway, so be ready for chapter 5! See you soon (hopefully).**

**Note- The whole legion isn't made of demons. A lot of your back stories implied that. Sorry if I didn't explain enough. Most demons are strong opponents and live in secret; the bulk of the legion are humans. The Demons will be special enemies the heroes encounter. **

**Format:**

**Name:**

**Age: **(can range from 3 to anything above)

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Story/History:**

**Bending:**

**Personality:**

The following are optional, they enhance the OCs.

**Bending Skills: **(These are any special skills/attacks you want. Like healing, metal bending, lightning etc. You can also make one up.)

**Possessions**: (anything special your OC has: weapons, any items they carry)

**Pets/Mounts: **(pets are like Momo, Mounts like Appa)

**Requests: **(anything you want to happen in the story)


	5. Chapter 4: Elemental Crossing

**Hey, I'm back. Finally the first OCs appears! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Avatar: Curse of the Steel Legion**

Chapter 4: Elemental Crossing

The Great Plains of the former Earth Kingdom were spread out in front of the travelers, with the dying grass facing them in all directions. In the old days, these lands would have been filled with life. This wasn't the old days however. Under the Legions' grip, all lands were dying wastelands, fading away from drought and pollution. The newfound companions had left the forest five days ago, and their only sight for the remainder of those days was this bleak landscape.

"Grass, Grass and more Grass! I'm sick of grass. Sleeping on grass, clothes being covered in grass, eating grass, when are we going to get there," whined Kiran loudly, breaking the silence.

"You whine too much kid," Duos responded nonchalantly.

"He does have a point Duos. Where are we heading?" Saying this, Lennos slowed his pace so he could pay closer attention.

"Like I said earlier, we need allies if we're going to make this work. I know a town up ahead where we can get supplies, and, if we're lucky, some help."

Relia, who was currently getting a piggy back ride from Lennos, asked, "Duo-kun why is your hair so funny," referring to Duos with his new nickname.

Duos, merely smiled, reflecting on this question that was always asked of him. The leader's hair was certainly an oddity. For starters, it was two colors instead of one: blonde and black. Around the side of his head, the hair was smooth and hung to the teen's neck. The rest of his head was spiked up, like many other anime hero's.

"Well kiddo, since I'm going to be the savior of the world, I have to be a symbol, or you can say a fashion statement," chuckled the waterbender.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder, or something Duos?"

At the Duos threw back his head and laughed, "That's the first time I've heard that one!"

"Duo-kun, I have another question, when are we going to get there?"

"If we keep going at this pace, we should be there in 3 days time."

At this Kiran groaned, "Whaaat? C'mon you must be kidding me."

"Pick up the pace whiner."

Kiran groaned again before reluctantly speeding up.

Duos smirked, saying, "Hehe it's funny. The five year old is more mature than the preteen."

Lennos grinned. "Yup that pretty much sums up our family!"

Said five year old than asked, "Does this mean I'm the big sister?"

The three travelers laughed loudly, while the four merely said, "Why does everyone pick on me?"

***

The sounds of the early filled the air of the town. Many of the inhabitants were now waking, and getting ready for the day. The sun was now shining on the inn in the town center, bathing it in light. A single beam of light pierced through the window of the uppermost room and fell on the eyes of the inhabitant.

The teen stirred, slowly opening his eyes. Sitting up from his bed, Mytsu brushed his messy brown hair out of his eyes, throwing the sheets off of his tanned, toned body. Jumping from the bed, Mytsu grabbed a standard earth kingdom garb and threw it on. Wrapping his hands as he had always done, Mytsu reflected, _"6 years since I left the temple. Seems just like yesterday, I was living a normal life with my friends. I wonder how they're doing? I'm just lucky no one has discovered me yet."_

Shaking his head, the young airbender left his room, unaware of his fast approaching destiny.

***

A few hours later, the local tavern was already filled with patrons. Taverns were very popular, with bad harvest and all the despair in the world. Many people were already drunk, many others half-way there. Taverns were also hotspots for many mercenaries and bounty hunters. One such was sitting in a dark corner of the room.

Shockingly, this mercenary was a young woman. The tall, long haired woman was sipping a beer with her one hand, stroking her traveling companion with the other. The woman was dressed in a blue shirt and pants, covered with a black and silver coat. To her side was her pack, which contained her only two possessions. Her companion was a rare animal: a drat. It was the size of a normal cat, but with longer fangs and small dragon wings sticking out of its back. Drat, you see, are part cat, part dragon. This particular one was purring.

"That's a good Rex," said Mia as she took another swig of her drink. "_Why haven't I left this backwater town yet? In three days at least I can leave." _

Putting her mug down, the firebender cocked her head, _"Strange, why am I getting this weird feeling? Something's coming, I can feel it."_

_***_

"We traveled through all that grass for this?!" The travelers had just entered their destination, and Kiran was, of course, whining about it.

"Kiran, do us all a favor and SHUT UP," snapped Duos, who had already grown tired of the child's constant whining.

"Can't you go five minutes without complaining, Ran," said Lennos. "Anyways, Duos now what do we do?"

"We should split up, that way we can cover more ground. I'm going to find a tavern; you three do whatever you want. Meet me back here at sunset."

Lennos nodded, merely saying, "Good luck."

Giving his new friend a thumbs up, Duos walked into the crowd and disappeared.

***

The roar of the tavern was deafening to those who entered. The whole bar was filled with fights, laughter, crying, drinking contests, and passed out patrons. Duos stepped over one such as he walked to the bar.

"Give me a Boiling Rock, raw," demanded the waterbender, although he shouldn't even have been drinking. The bartender merely shrugged and got the drink: Fire nation whisky on the rocks with a flame on top.

Duos grunted, trying to act gruff, and gave the man a copper. The teen chugged the whole glass, ignoring the burning flame.

"_Something's off with that kid, I just don't know what," _thought Mia, as stared down Duos. A chill shot through her spine as she shivered.

"What's up with you kid?" Mia rose from her seat, startling Rex, who hissed loudly. A symphony of hoots and whistles filled the tavern as the young woman walked by.

"Perverts," she swore under her breath, as she sat next to "the kid".

Duos grinned from behind his glass, knowing that Mia would approach him. _"Damn Duos you fox!"_

"Isn't it a little odd for someone your age to be drinking?"

"Depends. Isn't it a lot odd for one of your kind to be here?"

Through her training, Mia had learned to not let her face show emotion, but her eyes flashed just the same. _"What the hell? How does he know what I am?"_

"What are you talking about kid?"

"Oh you know. Don't worry I won't go announcing it to anyone," his voice dropped to a whisper as he said; "we benders have to stick together."

Mia gasped this time, shocked as this revelation. "How can you know that kid? And what do you want?"

"I have my ways. I need your help in a fight."

"Forget it kid I work alone."

"C'mon you must hate the Legion."

"So what if I do kid? Stay out of my business," and with that she stormed off back to her seat.

As he departed the bar, Duos grinned, thinking, _"I got her."_

***

Relia was beginning to get worried. The little girl was standing on bench, peering across the crowd. She had been in the center of the town with her brothers one minute, then the next they were gone. The sun was starting to set as well. Hugging her stuffed kitten tightly, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?"

The five year old looked up to see another teenage boy right in front of her. He was looking at Relia with compassion in his eyes. Relia shook her head to answer his question.

"Are you lost?" asked Mytsu, who had just got off work in the fields. "I know this town like the back of my hand. I can help you."

"I...lost my brothers. I need to get back to the town entrance by sunset, or...," whimpered Relia.

"Hey, hey it will be okay. I'm sure there worried sick about you. Let's go," Mytsu said, taking her hand.

Relia beamed at him and hugged him, saying, "Thank you mister!"

***

"Ran, where the heck is Relia?"

"Don't know?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" shouted Lennos. The three had regrouped at the entrance of town, minus one member.

"Calm down dude, I'm sure she's find," said Duos, who was leaning against a wall.

"I JUST LOST MY LITTLE SISTER! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"BIG BROTHER!" came the shout as something tackled Lennos. Relia was in the teen's arms, hugging her big brother.

"Nice to have a happy ending," said Mytsu, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks. You don't want to see him angry," said Duos, shaking his hand.

"No problem. Hey you folks need a place to stay? I live at an inn after all."

Relia pulled herself away from Lennos, begging with her eyes, "Please Big brother? He's real nice."

"Thanks for the offer, we'd be happy to," replied Duos. "By the way, name's Duos."

"Mytsu. Now come on lets go," said Mytsu as he turned towards the inn.

***

After several minutes of walking, the group reached the inn, a simple three-story building in the middle of town. Mytsu pulled a few favors from the owner, and soon they all were in their rooms. Relia kissed Lennos (and to his embarrassment, Duos) good night, and soon all three siblings were sleeping soundly. Making sure Lennos was asleep, Duos snuck out of their shared room and headed up to Mytsu's room.

The airbender was standing out on his balcony, looking up at the stars. _"I wonder if any of the others are outside now," _thought the teen.

"Wish you were up there doesn't you?"

Shocked at Duos' appearance, Mytsu jumped six feet in the air and almost fell off the balcony. Catching himself, he stared at Duos, shocked. "_How does He know?"_

Duos laughed, "You should see your face bro. Relax, I'm a bender too. Of course I'm a waterbender, but, you know."

"How can you tell?"

"Call it a talent I have. Anyways, I've guessed you're a refugee. Instead of staying in this boring town, why not come with us? See the world, meet new people, and fight the Legion, the works! What do you say?"

Mytsu turned, thinking this offer over. _"The guys back home would do it. Heck, I might even see them again. And these people seem nice. I've always wanted to fight the Legion. Maybe I'll be like Aang and save the world! Maybe I'll fall in love..."_

Turning again, Mytsu said "You've got a deal."

"Great. Good night." Before Mystu could blink, Duos was gone.

Mytsu's only steady companion, his pet rat, scurried up his shoulder. Smiling at it, he thought, _"I've got new friends."_

Duos was wrapping himself up in his blankets, ready to sleep.

"Do you have multiple personalities or something?"

Turning quickly, Duos stared at Lennos. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Aren't you?"

"Fair enough. To answer the question, no. The serious, passionate Duos and the joking, fun-loving Duos: I use them both depending on the situation."

"But which one's the real Duos?"

"Good night," came the reply, followed instant by snoring.

***

The next day, the whole gang was outside and fully packed. Mytsu's landlord had been kind enough to give them new supplies. A rat cage was attached to Mytsu's bag, which contained his pet. Kiran had been whining about leaving, which had already annoyed the newest member of the group. The group had just started walking when an explosion shook the town. The group ducked for cover as shrapnel blasted in every direction.

"What's going on," shouted Lennos over the roar of the explosions.

"Legion got bored I'm guessing. Kiran! You and Relia get to safety! Lennos, you evacuate the town! Mytsu, you're with me!"

"Be careful Duokun!" shouted Relia as Kiran dragged her away.

Another bender was preparing for battle at the same moment. Mia was dressed in blue armor, the same kind old fire nation soldiers wore. In her hand was her sword: forged from dragon scales, you could coat it in your bending. The young woman sprinted through the screaming the crowd, ready for a full fight.

The sound of shattering wood filled the air as Duos ducked under a Brawler's mace, which smashed the wall of a nearby building. Duos leapt onto the Brawler's back and smashed a hammer into the man's face. As his victim crumpled, another man, a sharpshooter, was blasted away by the Hydroshark. The aquatic beast flew across the buildings on its return, attempting to put out the fires on the buildings. The shark's master was dueling a foot soldier on the roof, the sound of clashing metal bouncing of the walls.

Mytsu was in enough trouble for both of them. Steamers were blasting at him from all sides, searing his clothes. The teen was barely able to blow the blasts into each other. Foot soldiers kept charging the teen, trying to offset the teen's balance. As one such grunt clipped his side, the airbender tried his secret technique. Falling to the ground, Mytsu shot out a bubble of air, trapping his foes. Time stood still for his unfortunate victims. A moment later, flailing bodies could be seen blasting through the open sky.

As the teen attempted to clear a Brawler, a death grip latched onto his leg and sent him flying. The good news was he stopped in mid-air. The bad news was he crashed into Duos.

"Damn, what do we do now?" shouted Mytsu as he sent air waves at the enemy.

"Keep fighting!" came the response as a wave of water shot out from Mytsu's back.

And they did. Water and air met steel and steam. The air was filled with shouts, explosions, and screams; the ground was filled with debris and unconscious Legionaries. Wave after wave of enemy met wave after wave of element. The legion was relentless though. There seemed to be no end to their assault.

"I..can't keep..this up," panted Mytsu as he fell to his knees.

_"Damn, I guess I have to use my secret technique then,"_ thought Duos.

As a brawler charged, a wall of fire seared his back, felling him instantly. Blasts of fire collided with the other Legion members, sending them flying. A tinkerer turned just in time to be hit by a flaming sword. Two screams pierced the air: the tinkerer's cry of pain and Mia's battle cry.

Inspired by this, Duos sent another wave smashing into his opponents. Mytsu grunted as he got to his feet, running after Duos.

Mia had taken out most of those in town, who were fleeing and trying to regroup.

"I thought mercenaries need to get paid to help," smirked Duos as he stood next to Mia.

"I hate the Legion. Any chance to bust their heads I'll take."

Mytsu was staring at the woman, googled eyed. Taking her hand, the teen said, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

This was greeted with a flaming point at the teen's throat. "Want to try again punk?"

"N-No ma'am."

A grinding sound split the air before the confrontation became violent. Another wave of Legionaries charged toward town.

"Put your difference aside; together we can win."

A spark flashed in Mia's eyes: maybe this kid was right after all.

Mia's sword flashed bright blue, Duos created a Hydroshark, and Mytsu levitated in the air. For the first time in nearly 300 years, three benders worked together to accomplish something great.

The Legion stood no chance. Air, fire, and water turned against them. They themselves became weapons against their allies. The benders had quickly learned that using the elements together made a deadly combination: flaming tornadoes scorched the ground, boiling hydrosharks exploded against opponents, needle like rain pierced flesh and armor. Hope and energy flowed through the young allies, making them stronger and more accurate. This story would be told in the town for years.

As the triumphant benders strode towards town, a splitting sound filled their ears. Turning quickly they saw a new Legion weapon heading towards them. To you and me, it would be identified as a robot. The beast stood at 8 ft tall and it was a massive hulk. Forged of black metals, you could see the gears turning and the flames burning in its chest. The machine's fists were massive, dragging behind it. On its "head" were two flaming wrecks for its eyes. Groaning and clanking the death machine raised its hands and blasted them forward, mashing into nearby buildings and shooting out spikes.

"Quick! Attack it while it's occupied!" bellowed Duos as he charged.

Flaming metal tore through chains as Mia slashed at one on the arms. Mytsu shot forward and latched onto the beast's chest, trying to blast it off balance. Duos slid under the "legs" and used his aquawhip to latch onto the machines back. As the weaponized fists shot backwards, Mia lunged towards the beast shoulder, stabbing it repeatedly. Duos wrapped his water around the steel neck, choking it. Shockingly, it worked. The beast struggled at its throat as Mia stabbed and Mytsu shot a wave of air at its feet. The beast fell to its side, choking and flailing. Before it even fell, Mia impaled it in the eye, sending magma everywhere. Mytsu used a gust to bend the machines foot at an awkward angle, snapping it off. For the deathblow, Duos smashed the back open with his hammer, shifting it to a lance mid swing and impaling it. The three jumped away as the beast exploded, collapsing to the ground, triumphant grins adorned on their faces.

***

The campfire crackled, sending waves of heat at the group. After the battle, the weary benders were given a hero's welcome, and when they had left, they left with the town's full bounties. It was the third night since they left town, with Mia in tow. Duos and Mytsu were relaxing and licking their wounds, Kiran was eating (one of the few things he didn't complain about), Relia was playing with Rex, and Lennos was sleeping. As for Mia, the firebender was packed and ready to depart.

"Thank you for your help and company, but I really must go. Come one Rex."

Mia's statement and Rex's leaving put a frown on Relia's face. This look was able to get anything from Lennos.

Duos sat upright, "Are you certain this is what you want? I won't stop you, but we could always use your help."

Mia frowned and furrowed her brow, upset at this statement. "No..really I must go."

Her walk down the road was suddenly halted by a small grip on her hand. Turning, she saw Relia gazing up at her, eyes pleading.

"Please don't leave Mia. You and Rex are real nice and we need you. Without you, we might not...," cut off Relia, whimpering.

Mia cursed inside her head, despite the feelings of warmth she felt. _"I can't say no to that face."_

Kneeling, Mia smiled as she brushed a hair out of Relia's face. "There, There. I'll stay kiddo."

Face instantly brightening, Relia squeeled and hugged the older woman. "Duokun, she's staying."

Duos broke out in a massive grin. "That's great. Now come over here. Lennos wake up."

The whole team gathered around the fire and locked hands. Staring into each of their eyes, Duos began his speech.

"This night we become a family. We may not all be blood, but we are as real a family as any. This night we start a journey. It will be long and difficult; we shall face many hardships. But together we shall succeed. Together we are strong. Together we shall defeat the Legion and restore the world. This is our destiny and our pact. And we shall be triumphant."

That night, they worried not about what was to come. All that mattered was that they were a family united.

**New Year, New Chapter. Now we really start. I know this chapter took a while, but my resolution is to try and write a little bit each day. The next one may take awhile though. I plan to write another chapter for my soul eater story as well as some other things before chapter 5. But it will come.**

**Last chapter to submit OCs, if you have any more, submit now!**

**Format:**

**Name:**

**Age: **(can range from 3 to anything above)

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Story/History:**

**Bending:**

**Personality:**

The following are optional, they enhance the OCs.

**Bending Skills: **(These are any special skills/attacks you want. Like healing, metal bending, lightning etc. You can also make one up.)

**Possessions**: (anything special your OC has: weapons, any items they carry)

**Pets/Mounts: **(pets are like Momo, Mounts like Appa)

**Requests: **(anything you want to happen in the story)


End file.
